For Eternity
by Thyphy
Summary: It's Tsuzuki's day off. He'd like to stay with Hisoka but he can't. So he cuddles with the boy a little before he leaves to work oneshoot yaoi, lime, very fluffy


Disclaimers: I don't own Tsuzuki nor Hisoka. It's a pity, because I would make a GOOD use of them.. heheh

For Eternity

by Thyphy

Tsuzuki's POV

I love it.

Your face. Your skin. Your hair.

You're beautiful when you sleep.

But I can't have you all.

If you are awake, I can have both your body and soul.

That's why when I can see your vivid emerald eyes I feel the most amazing feeling.

The love for you,

Hisoka.

I'm feeling this now... because you're waking up

"mm... Tsuzuki..."

"Ohayou, Hisoka..."

"... what are you staring at?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"... No."

I know I did.

I can't help my emotions are so strong... that can even wake you.

But I was dying to see your eyes and hear your voice...

"When did you wake up?"

"In time to see you sleeping"

I love it... when you low your head... to hide your blushing face.

But you don't have to do it. Because it's me. Because you're mine. Because I'm yours.

That's why I'll lift your chin and steal a kiss.

"mm..."

And then, when I let you go, your face will be even more crimson.

... and you'll call me 'baka'

"Baka."

"I love you"

Your smile is so cute. It's so precious. It's only for me.

I'm so happy.

"What a sleepy face, Tsuzuki... will you sleep again?"

"... Would you sleep with me?"

"I've just woken up..."

"Then just lay down with me."

When we're laid I fell so free. But at the same time attached... to you.

We're one body. We're one soul.

We have the same size. Our mouths don't seem so distant.

"Did you have a good dream, Tsuzuki?"

"Being with you is a dream."

"You seem so relaxed"

"It's because is our day off."

" 'Your day off ', you mean"

"Aren't you going to stay with me?"

"...I can't"

"Why?"

"I's work. I can't be lazy"

"You mean I'm lazy because on your day off I'm off too?"

"No... I..."

"Ne, Hisoka"

"Then just stay a little bit..."

"Hai Tsuzuki..."

The touch of your hands are so soft. Your caresses are so gentle. I like feeling your fingers through my hair.

I like feeling your weight on my lap.

I like when you take the control.

"What will you do today, Hisoka?"

"Um... I'll saty here with you a little. Then I'm going to work. And then I'm coming back to you."

"... It would be so good if everyday was our day off..."

"Then we wouldn't have any reason to live after death, ne?"

"Yea. I wonder if you would get sick of me"

"No."

"Really?"

"I love you."

I couldn't be happier. You're all I want. You're all I need.

Would this be the true reason I'm living now?

A requesting for love?

I fell so complete. Your love is so sweet, Hisoka. I love you so much.

It's weird when you sense some of my feelings about you through my shields. First, you look at me very serious. And then you do something very cute. As you're doing right now. You're going to kiss me.

Kiss me. Please.

Possess me.

I love it when you take me. This means you're making me yours. That nobody will touch me but you.

"Hisoka, make love to me..."

It's really amazing when you stop kissing to look at me with that big eyes. Your eyes are so close. It's like they would swallow me.

And then, when you low your head, I can see you smiling slightly before kissing my neck.

Hisoka, did you know that are this little things that I love the most on you?

It's because it's something that only you do.

And I'm the only one who knows it.

Am I not lucky?

"Ah... "

Please, do me.

I need you.

I know we're living for all eternity... but I barely can wait to be alone with you... to be able to embrace you and kiss you.

For you to be mine. For me to be yours.

And then see your blushing face. Such a face of who has just read my thoughts.

"Do you want me to take you, Tsuzuki?"

"Yes"

I can feel you finger teasing my lower lip.

Yes, when you're with me, I think it's much better feel you than see what you're doing. But I don't like to close my eyes. Because I'll miss your face. Your cute smile. Your emerald eyes.

Your skin is really sweet.

Now your fingers are passing along my body. I'm trembling. It's passion.

It's so good to feel you're the one doing this. Nobody but you.

You. You. You.

How many times I told you I love you?

"Ah... Hisoka..."

Every time you take me, I fell you do it more passionately.  
And as our breaths get heavier, we become one being.

But soon you'll have to go..

"Gosh! It's almost 11:00!"

"Mm no... 'soka..."

And you jump out of the bed very quick. Grab some clothes and take a fast shower.

You don't even have breakfast. Maybe you're not hungry. Or you just forgot.

As you run madly, preparing to leave, I still laid looking at you.

And then you notice me, give me a kiss, say 'I'll be back soon' and leave.

And I'll be waiting for you. When we can be together.There, when our lips are not so distant and I can be yours for eternity.

Owari

Ta-daa! I used a beta in this one too! I think it's better now , don't you?

Somebody told me to describe. So I tried  
I was told to write more So I did. (I think I maybe don't have enough vocabulary, that's why I don't write much.)  
How was it? I hope everybody like it.

This time I was listening to Weiß songs. Waaaa! I'm in love with Yuki Hiro's 'Sepia Lady'! Cute cute cuuute!

Thanks for reading!

_Thyphy _


End file.
